


Rude

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Skimmons Week, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely inspired by "Rude". <br/>Though I was thinking more of the cover by Kina Grannis instead of the original version by Magic!</p>
<p>But mostly it's about Skye and Jemma going to each other's "parents" to ask for permission to marry their daughter. Of course Skye is nervous because she is Skye and Jemma is nervous cause well its Coulson and May.</p>
<p>I have parts 1 and 2 written, though I'm only posting part 1 right now, and have ideas for more but need to get them onto paper instead of in my head. </p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are love! Always looking for more suggestions and betas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-- AU verse now since the show has gone a whole different direction than this fic. Skye is still Skye, no inhuman story line or learning that her birth name was Daisy. But would probably exist post season 2 otherwise. Established relationship but maybe not widely known, you know they do work for a spy agency--even if SHIELD does put their logo on everything!! 
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or other errors...unbeta'd

Skye hopped into the first cab she saw and rattled off the address like she’d known it for her whole life instead of the year since her first visit there. It really was funny how some things change, how she somehow found a family amongst all the chaos of being with SHIELD. Her trip through London was slow and left her to agonize over the details and the speech she had been going over in her head for the past day. It was the mental review that led her to smack her head and ask the cabbie to find the nearest florist lest she forget Jemma’s mom’s favorite flower. Skye wanted everything to be perfect, she felt like she needed all the luck she could muster.

With a bouquet of flowers for Jemma’s mom and a box of chocolates for her dad, Skye flopped back into the rear of the cab and signaled for him to carry on. Luckily the stop had been useful as traffic was easing up and soon enough Skye started recognizing landmarks for Jemma’s childhood, signaling that they were almost there.

The cab slowed and stopped in front of a quaint quiet cottage full of roses and flowers that smelled much too like to Jemma for her nervous stomach. Skye handed the cabbie some money, grabbed her things and stepped out onto the drive. Shutting the down to the cab, Skye reaches down and brushes her pocket, making sure that the box was still there. She took a few breaths calming herself like May had taught her and walked through the gate and to the front door. Knocking tentatively a few times. It wasn’t until that moment that she realized what she was doing and that she didn’t even know if Jemma’s parents were home. She pivoted her foot to turn away and find someplace to hide when the door opened and she was greeted by a face she hoped she would see one day when her and Jemma were old and still in love.

“Skye dear?” Jemma’s mom says surprised, head peeking out the front door looking for someone obviously her daughter since Skye had never visited without her before. “Jemma didn’t ring us to let us know she was coming?” she says all too merrily. Noticing the bouquet of her favorite flowers and a box of chocolate accompanied by Skye’s all too serious nervous face, she reaches out her hand and rests it on Skye’s arm “Is everything alright dear?”

Skye manages to nod shakily and a shaky voice creaks out, “Oh yes Mrs. Simmons. Everything is fine.” Skye pauses realizing what this sight could look like, and worriedly adds, “I was just hoping I could have a word with your and Mr. Simmons?” The first part done, she reaches the flowers out to Mrs. Simmons as an offering to accompany her request. “I am sorry I didn’t call first to see if you were home, the timing of all this just sort of happened.” Skye realizes she is rambling and only just catches a hint of a knowing smile from Mrs. Simmons before she moves aside and invites Skye into her home once again.

“Darling we love seeing you.” Mrs. Simmons mentions her cheerfulness exuding with every syllable. There is a brief pause like she is choosing just the right words before she adds, “It’s like you’re part of the family.”

Mrs. Simmons can’t help but let a little smile grow across her face as she slides past Skye and heads towards the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. Absentmindedly she says to no one in particular, “Honey”, clearly Mr. Simmons was nearby, “Skye is here. She wanted to have a word with us.”

If Skye was paying more attention to what was going on instead of being so nervous and reaching for her pocket all the time she might have realized something was up but it isn’t till much later that Skye will feel like a colossal failure as an agent. In fact Skye is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t even realize she’s automatically following Mrs. Simmons towards the kitchen until Skye runs into his chest. A little huff escapes as she bumps into him, “Hello to you too Skye!” he says a quick laugh following.

The growing embarrassment she’s been feeling since she first knocked on the door reaches an all-time high as she bumps into him. “I’m so sorry Mr. Simmons.” It’s at this point that she’s quickly thinking of just turning around leaving and finding a new van to live out of.

“Oh dear it’s quite alright.” He says friendly and dismissive of the accident, motioning for her to follow him into the living room with one hand and politely taking the chocolates from her hands with the other. A smile creeps across his face as he sees they are his favorite. “We all daydream a little.” Skye follows Mr. Simmons into the living room, as he heads to his favorite chair and Skye goes for her corner of the couch she’d shared with Jemma on all of their other visits. Sitting next to his chair is a half drunk cup of tea and a scientific journal of some sort, something Jemma does all the time. Reaching his chair Mr. Simmons turns and looks back at Sky his face suddenly very serious, “What’s got your mind so stressed, love?” he asks questioningly with a hint of playfulness that Skye completely misses again.

She smiles and rubs her hand against the box in her pocket as Mrs. Simmons returns from the kitchen a cup of tea and some biscuits for Skye in her hands. “Yes dear.” She says quizzically as she sits in her chair and Mr. Simmons finally sits in his. “What has you so nervous?”

Skye takes the cup smiling and gently places it on the table, reaching for a cookie before thinking better of it. Suddenly she can feel her nerves taking over again her hands start sweating again and her pulse is rising. Skye wipes her hands on her jeans rubbing her pocket and feeling the box once again, “Well Mr. & Mrs. Simmons” she starts off slightly timid, gaining confidence with every word, “I know I’m probably not who or what you were hoping your daughter would fall in love with (silently meaning her foster home past and the fact she wasn’t Leo). But we did. And I love her so very much. And she makes me so very happy. And I never had a family growing up. I love you two, you’ve become like parents to me, and I love coming her with Jemma and seeing how she grew up to be the amazing woman she is and being here or well anywhere with Jemma makes me feel complete and like I’ve found the missing part of me I have always been looking for—like I’ve found my home.” She pauses realizing she’s barely breathed through that entire speech and she looks over at them hoping she can read some sign of how this is going so far. She gets nothing though except their usual smiles; clearly Jemma’s parents were far better liars than their daughter. Taking another deep breath, “Well what I am really saying is I can’t live without here and I want to marry Jemma.” She pauses glancing at them again, she catches them look over at each other but nothing useful beyond that. Rising up off the couch trying to look determined but only really looking pleading and nervous she continues, “Mr. & Mrs. Simmons 'Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?” She finishes and reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out the ring box and opens it facing it towards them. “I promise I will love her forever and that she will always know love and that she means the world to me and that I will do everything I can to give her everything she wants….everything she deserves!”

Skye looks over at them clearly nervous and worried they will say no. She knows Jemma loves her. But Skye knows how much her family means to Jemma and given Skye’s track record with families she isn’t sure Jemma would choose her if Jemma’s parents said no. She hopes that Jemma would still run off with her and say yes, but she knows both of them would be happier if they agreed.

Skye’s about to start the second part of the speech she rehearsed. The speech that talked about how she’d care for their daughter and how they made it through so much to get where they were but she doesn’t have too when she is shocked by a crack of laughter from the chair across from her.

Mrs. Simmons stands quickly, her hand covering her face as she tries to control her laughter, “Sorry Skye” she mumbles, “I didn’t mean to laugh after such a heartwarming speech.”

Mr. Simmons grabs his tea looks over at Skye and proudly says, “What took you so long?”

Skye looks over at them confused by the sudden turn of events eventually locking eyes with Mrs. Simmons, “Of course you can marry Jemma dear. It’s clear how much you two love each other. And we’ve been waiting for you two to announce your engagement since your last visit. We thought that was why you two came last time. And it is so sweet that you came here to ask us first. It means so much to us. Now sit. Have some tea, knowing you two I’m sure you won’t be staying long.” Ms. Simmons finishes clearly pleased about today’s events and sits back in her chair.


	2. Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by "Rude".   
> Though I was thinking more of the cover by Kina Grannis instead of the original version by Magic!
> 
> It's Jemma's turn to face the music and babble on through asking "mom" & "dad" to marry Skye. Also known as Coulson is clearly unaware and May knows everything!
> 
> This is the second part I had already written. Because people actually read part 1 I'm going to try and write part 3 and maybe more. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! Always looking for more suggestions and betas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-- AU verse now since the show has gone a whole different direction than this fic. Skye is still Skye, no inhuman story line or learning that her birth name was Daisy. But would probably exist post season 2 otherwise. Established relationship but maybe not widely known, you know they do work for a spy agency--even if SHIELD does put their logo on everything!!
> 
> Also I'm sorry I write Skye way better than the rest of the team. 
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or other errors...unbeta'd

CHAPTER 2?  
Skye kisses her softly looking into her eyes, “I promise I’ll be safe and I’ll be back in a day or so.” Skye hugs her tightly and places another kiss on her lips as she turns and walks towards the security check point, hoping she can still make her flight. 

Skye’s sudden quick little mission is odd and normally Jemma’s would be questioning it but this time it might oddly work out in her favor. She needed time to see Coulson when Skye wasn’t around and when you live how they lived that could be hard sometimes. This mission though gave Jemma the perfect opportunity to ask Coulson what she’s wanted to ask him for weeks, since their mission to Vienna. Jemma gets a cab and heads back to base to see if she can catch Coulson in between meetings and everything else he was doing lately. 

Luck is clearly not on Jemma’s side anymore, as she arrives moments after Coulson has driven out into the field. His return time unknown and May was not providing much in the way of information beyond her usual glare. Even if it seemed to Jemma that May’s usual glare was a bit less furious than normal as she asked again when Coulson might be returning.

Jemma paced out in front of Coulson’s office for an hour or so hoping to ambush him on his return. Finally realizing he could be gone all day she resigns herself to head back to the lab and keep watch for him on the security feed. It’s a good thing that Jemma heads back to the lab as Coulson is gone for hours and it’s nearly midnight before he returns. Looking tired and harried Jemma catches a brief glimpse of him as he heads back to his office. Coulson is hoping for a bit of Scotch and to be able to get to bed and sleep tonight after the day he’s had. Little does he know that Jemma is hurriedly weaving her way through back hallways trying to get to his office before he arrives knowing if he goes inside she will lose out on this chance. 

The pair of them round opposite corners at nearly the same time, Coulson clearly looks confused as to where the scientist came from since he thought that hallway went nowhere. “Sir!” She begins very respectful, “I know it’s late but I was wondering if I could have just a brief moment of your time.” Jemma’s tone is becoming increasingly more rapid, “It really is important otherwise I wouldn’t be bothering you. And I have been trying to find time to see you for weeks. And I don’t know if I can wait much longer.”

A little sigh escapes his lips before he smiles warmly; there goes his quiet night of Scotch and bed he thinks to himself. “Of course Simmons, come in. Tell me what has you so flustered?” Coulson opens the door to his office and ushers her in, the lights and holoscreens of news reports and information coming to life as they enter. Coulson is unsure as he passes Jemma if this is a business or a personal matter so he figures behind the desk is the better play at first. They both find their chairs and sit down quietly.

Somehow Jemma is quietly paused waiting for permission from Coulson that she can begin her well-rehearsed speech. Finally seeing him settle into his chair and look up at her she begins, anxiously but determined, “Sir I need to make a special request of you. I know it’s not normally allowed. It’s against at least a dozen regulations of SHIELD field operations and agent protocols. And this could easily end my career. But I need to ask you something.”

Coulson had settled nicely in his chair prepared for the usual techno speak from Simmons planning on giving her a few minutes before he got her to the point and was able to wrap up this last meeting. At the mention of Simmons and breaking the rules, Coulson’s back stiffens and he’s focusing intently on the younger woman. Clearly concerned Coulson asks pointedly, “Simmons what’s going on?” Coulson’s mind is wandering to all the different possibilities this request could go. Was there some new Hydra threat, or had Fitz gotten worse, was Simmons unhappy and wanting to leave? There were too many uncertainties so Coulson just stared at her silently waiting for her to answer. What Jemma ends up asking him is the farthest thing from his concerns a moment ago. 

Jemma clears her throat and brushes her hand against the pocket of her lab coat, which had suddenly gotten far heavier than she remembered. Tentatively Jemma begins, “Well sir, it has to do with Skye.”

At the mention of Skye’s name Coulson is up and standing next to Simmons. “What’s wrong Jemma is she ok? Did her mission go south?” He worriedly reaches across the table for a tablet so he could check on Skye’s recent mission status. 

Rushed she jumbles out, “No no. Nothing like that sir. It’s actually something of a bit more personal matter.”

So far this was going about as horribly as she imagined it would in her nightmares. The only thing missing was May there threatening her with a knife or some new punishment that was more like torture. 

Relieved Coulson moves next to Jemma and takes the other chair so they are only a few feet apart. Coulson reaches out his hand and rests it on the arm of Jemma’s chair. “It’s okay Simmons. I am sure we can figure something out. Just tell me what’s wrong.” 

Jemma breathes in deeply hoping she can get through her whole rehearsed speech. Jemma is so focused on calming her breathing and remembering everything she wanted to say that she doesn’t notice May slip into the back of the room and into a corner. Turning towards Coulson so she can look directly at him she starts off slowly tentatively, “Well Sir you know Skye never had much of a family growing up. And she’s been with us for the longest period of time in her whole life. So Skye sees much of our team as her family now, something she never had before.” Jemma blushes a little as she continues, her words slowly becoming more rushed and stressed, “This especially true for you Sir. I think it would be safe to say you are probably the closest to her father she’s ever had…” suddenly self-conscious of what’s she said, “not that you are old enough to be, certainly not. It’s just a metaphor. Clearly you aren’t really her father.” She stops suddenly realizing this is spiraling out of control and forces herself to get back to her rehearsed speech, a little less sure of herself than before she begins slowly, “Especially after the mess with Cal, she looks up to you and your opinion means the world to her. And I don’t think there is anyone else she would want me to ask this of….” She trails off the end of her sentence suddenly overwhelmed with fear. Jemma would marry Skye anyways, no matter what Coulson said or the impact it would have on her Shield career. Jemma never thought she would feel the way she does about anyone and after all they’ve gone through she can’t imagine waking up next to Skye every morning for the rest of her life. She just doesn’t know if Skye feels the same. For the first time in her life, Skye has a plan and a purpose and would Jemma and the complications that could exist be worth derailing her entire future over? 

Shaking her head a little too clear away all the worry, she looks up at Coulson who has a perplexed confused and uncertain look on his face. She decides him not saying anything is a sign she should just continue. Taking another breath, biting her lip nervously, “Well Sir, I know you’re not really her dad. But I…I wanted to ask your permission to ask Skye to be my wife. I want to marry Skye and I know it’s against protocol and the regulations are quite clear but I love her and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with her…..” Jemma’s words trail off as she starts to cry. 

Coulson reaches over to lay his hand on Jemma’s arm hoping that will comfort her a little. Coulson is a little dumbfounded and not sure what else he could do right now if Jemma needs more comfort. Coulson opens his mouth to try and calm Jemma down when from the back of the room when both of them clearly hear, “I told you they were dating.”

Jemma audible gasps realizing that May has been in the room for some time and has heard probably the entire speech she gave to Coulson. Jemma also has the sudden realization that May has probably known this was coming and that May’s look earlier this afternoon was probably about knowing what was so pressing that Jemma would stalk her boss over. Jemma drops her head into her hands wondering if the earth would just finally open up and swallow her whole. Not that it is possible for something like that to happen but it would probably be the best scenario. Getting Coulson on board was one hurdle Jemma thought she could overcome; talking to May though scared her.   
Her head still in her hands, distressed and forlorn, “Hello Agent May….you heard?”

May comes out of the shadows and sits on the corner of Phil’s desk a pleased look on her face, something that seemed terribly weird but also just right. Looking directly at Simmons she responds curtly, “I did. I was wondering when you’d tell Coulson.” 

At this point Coulson just looking between the women clearly confused how he missed something this large. Muttering mostly to himself, “Some spy I am.” He opens his mouth to say more when he suddenly turns back Simmons, an amused worried look on his face, “Simmons I never answered you?”

Face still red and her head still in her hands Jemma just nods.

Coulson gets out of his chair and reaches towards Jemma pulling her out of her seat and hugging her tightly. “Of course you can marry Skye.” He announces quite happily, a smile on his face. As he pulls her away a little he looks into her eyes and suddenly serious, “But if you hurt Skye I know of worse places than the fridge to put you.” His smile creeps back on his face as he turns to May who has come to offer her own best wishes to Simmons.


	3. Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't planned this chapter originally but it came to me the other night and I couldn't resist the temptation to get the creative juices flowing again. 
> 
> This is Coulson's turn to have a bit of fun with Skye because she kept the relationship secret from him. 
> 
> Skye flails. Then gets nervous. Then gets angry. The there's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-- AU verse now since the show has gone a whole different direction than this fic. Skye is still Skye, no inhuman story line or learning that her birth name was Daisy. But would probably exist post season 2 otherwise. Established relationship but maybe not widely known, you know they do work for a spy agency--even if SHIELD does put their logo on everything!!
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or other errors...unbeta'd

Chapter 3?

Skye shut the door to the cab shut and the cab began to pull away from the Simmons’s flat, two very happy parents waving goodbye with smug grins on their faces. Skye didn’t even notice the smiles as she sunk back into the seat of the cab finally relaxing as the first of her two conversations went far better than expected.

Daisy reached into her bag, her fingers brushing against the black box sitting on the bottom, and pulled out her cell phone. She slid her fingers across the screen waking the phone from its sleep and touched the text icon and touched the message line for Jemma:  “My mission wrapped quicker than expected. I’ll be home tomorrow. Love you! :-)*”

She closed the text window, not waiting to see if Jemma read her message, and pulled up her contacts dialing May as she’d promised. The phone rang once before Skye heard her CO curtly say, “GO” from the phone.

“May, they said yes!!” Skye squeaked out in glee barely able to hold it in. “It wasn’t even a thing, May! They expected it and said they were happy to have me marry Jemma. May I can’t believe it. I didn’t think it was going to go so smoothly.” Skye keeps rambling barely taking breaths between her words.

May’s only comment is a short exasperated “Breathe Skye!”

Skye is certain that she can hear a bit of a smile from May despite the annoyance at how excited and rambly she is.

“Oh! Yeah! Sorry!” Skye mumbles quickly. Realizing she’s still rambling though she takes a few intentionally deep and loud breaths, before going on.

Slightly less on the edge now Skye continues, “So the ring and her parents are done. Now all I have to do is convince AC that it’s ok for us to get married” it’s at this point that a bit of anxiety clearly works her way into voice, “and then actually propose to Jemma!” Skye tries to shake off the fear that Jemma will refuse her like all the foster families did when she was younger, when May chimes in.

“Director Coulson” May begins in her usual curt tone, “will be waiting for you when you get back. You better be prepared. He’s in a //mood//.” It’s a good thing that the two women are not on a video chat because May can barely contain the smile as torments Skye knowing full well the only reason Coulson is on edge is because he didn’t about the pair of them until Jemma had asked Coulson the very same thing Skye was going to do when she got back.

A wave of paranoia crashes over Skye, her tone gets anxious and she starts breathing quicker, “May you don’t think he knows already about Jemma and I already do you?” A series of horrible thought she’s always worried about come squeaking out, “You don’t think he’s going to tell me to stop seeing her? Or that he’s going to transfer one of us to that office in Siberia with Koenig’s other brother? Or….”

Skye was going to continue on when she realized May had hung up on her and that she was now essentially talking to the cab driver who just had a ‘ahh young love’ look on his face.

****************************************************************

The flight from Heathrow to the United States and then to their remote location in the middle of nowhere was the longest adventure of Skye’s entire life. Every bad situation and worst case scenario had made its way through Skye’s mind. Walking through their base towards Coulson’s office Skye was convinced she was going to be exiled or shot. The lack of fellow SHIELD agents on her way through the maze of hallways to Coulson’s office was not helping her mood either, usually there were at least a few other agents wandering around doing something. But today there was not a single person and it made Skye feel like she was walking to her execution. 

Skye found herself in front of Coulson’s office and she ran her hands down her pants rubbing the nervous sweat off before reaching up and knocking on Coulson’s door. Her fist rapped against the door but when she tried to say anything, nothing but a nervous little squeak came out.

Despite not saying who was there Skye clearly heard AC bark out, “ENTER”.

Skye’s emotions went into overdrive because this clearly meant he was expecting her and that never meant anything good. Skye took a few quick short breaths trying to calm herself down instead she timidly reached for the door knob, turned the knob opening the door and walking straight into Director Coulson.

Coulson’s eyebrow arched, “Agent Skye.” Coulson started in his most official director tone, “How nice of you to return to base.” Coulson turns away from Skye leaving her in the frame of her office as he walks back towards his desk. Coulson slides his chair back and sits behind his desk motioning purposefully towards one of the other chairs across from him.

Skye scurries over and slides into her chair her breaths short and anxious Coulson stares at her “I suppose you have a good excuse for why you left base on a mission I knew nothing about?” he asks in his most official voice.

Skye is shocked that Coulson even noticed her absence and is quite concerned about how Director like he looks right now. Timidly, “Ahhh Yes Ac…” she fumbles a moment, “I mean DC…I mean Director.” Her hands are fidgeting across her lap and her breathing is far from the calm still breaths Melinda had been teaching her. Wiping her hands on the chair she looks at Coulson, “Yes Director. I had a personal mission I needed to go on. And I was on my way back to speak to you right now.” Skye slides out of her chair as she finishes, her hands twisting and pulling at her pants.

Sliding back in his chair, arm waving casually, but still very Director like, “Well Agent Skye, please tell me what was so important.”

As Skye turns and begins pacing the way across the office she fails to catch the pleased grin that peaks out from Coulson’s face as he torments the younger woman.

“Well Director.” she begins before taking a big breath clearly trying to psyche herself up for this, “I had to fly to England because I’ve been dating Jemma and I wanted to ask her parents if I could propose to her. And I know it’s technically against SHIELD rules for us to be together which is why I haven’t told you before. But I really love Jemma and I want to spend forever with her and try to make her happy and prove to her that I’m worth it.” Skye makes a quick turn clearly avoiding direct eye contact with Coulson and takes another large calming breath before starting again, “So I flew out there and I asked her parents if they’d say yes and they did and so now I’m back here and I wanted to ask you…”

Skye finds herself back in front of Coulson’s desk at the same chair she was in moments before and collapses back into it, softly saying “And AC you’re really the only family I’ve got so I hope you’ll be ok with this. And I hope you won’t bust Jemma or I for not telling you sooner, because I don’t like the Arctic and I’d kind of like to not be so alone with another of Koenig’s brothers.”

There are small tears in the corner of Skye’s eyes because she has been so paranoid since her call with May and now she’s hear and telling Coulson everything. Skye tilts her head up towards Coulson not really looking at him but speaking at him, “And really AC I wanted to ask you if it was okay if I asked Jemma to marry me, because I’m kinda hoping you’d walk me down the aisle if you are?”

Skye collapses back into the chair exhaustion and worry draining her of any remaining energy. Looking up at the ceiling she completely misses Coulson’s smile as he slides out from behind his desk.

Coulson comes around his desk, his serious Director face back, and stands in front of Skye. “Skye I can’t believe you didn’t tell me earlier!” He pauses more for effect than real shock at this point, “We’ve been through so much and you know we are more than just a SHIELD team I would have worked something out.” He turns away from Skye now, a devious smile playing at the corner of his mouth, “But now Skye…..” he leaves the words hang in the air, probably longer than necessary, “Well with an unauthorized leave and clearly you knew this was wrong, I just don’t know.”

There’s a small whimper from behind as Skye lets her tears fall down her face. The sound is almost too much for Coulson to handle and he contemplates letting Skye off the hook right now but pushes just a bit more.

Coulson takes a fresh breath as he sits back down behind his desk shuffling papers, “Well clearly I can’t send you to the Siberia office or anything you are far too valuable as an operative,” Coulson grumbles, “Simmons though….” Coulson pauses for effect and pure comedic effect as Skye whimpers and nearly jumps out of her chair. Coulson continues, speaking louder to silence Skye before she starts, “There is a new office opening up in the Sudan where I could send Simmons though. She’d be alone there,” he pauses like he’s pondering this seriously, “so no inter office romance. Maybe she could even get some more work actually completed this way.”

It’s all Skye can do to control her temper, and it is slowly getting harder and harder to contain. If anything Skye and Jemma had been working extra hard so that no one could say their relationship had hurt their work. But to hear Coulson threaten to punish Jemma over her was almost too much, she would never let Jemma suffer for her bag girl shenanigans. Barely able now to contain her rage, “DIRECTOR” she nearly screams at him.

Hearing the rage in Skye’s voice, he gets out of his chair and walks over to Skye who is now standing and looking like she is about ready to break his desk.

Coulson tentatively puts his hands out towards Skye in a sign of peace and calmly says, “I’m sorry Skye.” He looks into her eyes a wave of fresh gratitude and love in his eyes, “Of course you can marry Simmons. And if you’re not too mad at me I’d love to walk you down the aisle. I’d be honored really!” Coulson sits on the edge of his desk, keeping eye contact with Skye, “I’m sorry I played with you” he begins defensively, “when I found out I was mad and when I realized where you went I couldn’t resist.” He smiles hopefully before looking away, “You could have told me, you and Simmons and Fitz…”

He would have been able to finish that thought but instead he finds himself wrapped in a big hug from Skye. “Thank you AC!!” she mumbles into his shoulder happily, “wanna see the ring?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by "Rude".   
> Though I was thinking more of the cover by Kina Grannis instead of the original version by Magic!
> 
> But mostly it's about Skye and Jemma going to each other's "parents" to ask for permission to marry their daughter. Of course Skye is nervous because she is Skye and Jemma is nervous cause well its Coulson and May.
> 
> This chapter was going to be longer and include the actual proposal, but I got to the last line and decided it needed its own chapter. So at least one more chapter and maybe if I can work up the nerve there will be 6th chapter with post engagement celebrations. 
> 
> Sorry, its taken me forever to write this chapter and that it's kind of short. Life and writers block have been killing me lately. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! Always looking for more suggestions and betas!
> 
>  *************************************************************************************************  
> Skye’s dress----http://www4.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Chloe+Bennet+Disney+ABC+Television+Group+2014+TNV41GwHdsrl.jpg
> 
> Jemma’s dress---  
> http://coolspotters.com/files/photos/1124562/elizabeth-henstridge-and-parker-kiley-printed-fit-and-flare-dress-gallery.jpg?1384721264

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-- AU verse now since the show has gone a whole different direction than this fic. Skye is still Skye, no inhuman story line or learning that her birth name was Daisy. But would probably exist post season 2 otherwise. Established relationship but maybe not widely known, you know they do work for a spy agency--even if SHIELD does put their logo on everything!!
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or other errors...unbeta'd

CHAPTER 4

Sneaking out of AC’s office, the ring safely tucked back in her jacket pocket, Skye starts her way back down the halls of the base and towards her room. So far everything had gone perfectly: Jemma’s parents gave her, their blessing, she had the most gorgeous ring for the most gorgeous woman, May and Coulson had agreed to help and approved of her plans. It was all going far too well, if Skye would have really been paying attention to what was going on around her. But she was caught up in her good fortune and had already started working out how tonight was going to go and didn’t see the brunette bolt out of her chair and out of the lab.

“Skye!” Jemma squealed throwing her arms around her girlfriend. “You didn’t tell me you were back. I wasn’t expecting you till tomorrow.”

Skye freezes as Jemma’s arm wrap around her. She hadn’t actually thought about this part. The part that Jemma was going to be around and that she would have to keep her secret until tonight which was already hard enough, but Jemma’s warm hugs—and that accent made it almost impossible.

Slowly coming out of her fog, Skye returns the hug arms getting tighter as she catches a breath of her girlfriends, perfume, and realizing how much she missed her even though she’d been gone barely a full day.

“Sorry Jems.” Skye quietly apologizes. “I just got back and….” Skye stumbles a little trying to make a plausible story come together “…AC took me right into his office to debrief and strategize.” Part of Skye felt bad lying to her girlfriend but she hadn’t completely misled Jemma. She did come right back from her mission and talk to AC and they had strategized just not about SHIELD business.

Jemma pulls back a little staring at the gorgeous brown eyes of SHIELD, so glad they’d ignored protocol and acted on their feelings.

Sliding back into Skye giving her a little peck on the cheek, happily whispering “I’m just glad you’re back.”

Skye pulls her in tighter and a sudden bright idea pops into her head. Letting go just a bit so she can Jemma’s eyes, she asks, “Well since I’m back early Jems, how about I take you out to dinner tonight? Someplace nice.” There’s a bit of a hopeful tone to the way Skye asks. If Jemma says yes then she can put the now perfectly forming plan into action. If Jemma is busy and says no, then she will have to think of something else.

She can see Jemma’s mind working, which of course Jemma would argue is impossible and perfectly illogical, but Skye can tell by the way her nose crunches and the little way her fingers tap against her back. Hoping to convince Jemma to pause whatever she is working on in the lab, Skye leans in slightly and brushes her nose against the scientist. Quietly she adds, “Please…” and Skye’s eyes go big and puppy dog like, her lips pouting just a little bit. Skye knows that it’s childish but this night needs to be perfect. Jemma deserves perfect.

There’s a light loving swat to Skye’s back and Jemma laughs lightly, “Stop that Skye.” Jemma rolls her eyes and Skye knows she’s won.

“I suppose I could put those specimens away for tonight.” Jemma starts in her scientist tone of voice, “They really won’t start growing till tomorrow anyways and there would be almost nothing for me to observe and I had only started the experiment so I wouldn’t worry about my girlfriend....” Jemma was about to continue when there is a sudden pressure to her lips and Skye is leaning in and kissing her, something they almost never do in the hallway.

Skye pulls away a satisfied smirk on her face, “Tonight 7 o’clock wear something nice I’ll pick you up right here.”

It’s all Skye says as she pulls away and heads back down the hallway a stunned Jemma left where they’d kissed. Skye suddenly realizes she has a lot of work to do and very little time.

Once she’s far enough away where Jemma can’t see her she pulls out her phone and starts texting May and Coulson telling them what she needs from them. Their responses are almost immediate and Skye smiles.

*****************************************************************************************************

It’s 630 and Skye is rifling through her closet finding absolutely nothing that screams “will you marry me”. Any other night Skye would have Jemma besides her pointing out the perfect outfit for whatever they were doing that night. Tonight though Skye is all alone. Her hair is done her makeup perfect but the dress is still somewhere in this closet. Skye is about to give up, cancel on tonight’s dinner and just call the entire thing off, when she catches the glimpse of that white dress she bought months ago on a whim.

Slowly Skye pulls it out, her eyes get wide and she knows it’s the perfect dress for tonight. It’s a stunning white fit and flare something that will highlight her tan and her black hair and hopefully distract Jemma until she can work up that last bit of courage to ask her to marry her. Without even realizing it the perfect bag and shoes appear in her hands and she heading out the doors with minutes to spare.

Skye gently pets her bag feeling the ring carefully tucked in the corner so it won’t fall out or ruin her surprise. Turning the corner she catches a glimpse of Jemma outside the lab, gently petting down the skirt of her green dress. Skye isn’t sure in that moment of the butterflies in her stomach were because of tonight’s plan or because of how stunning her girlfriend looked.

The clicks of Skye’s heels on the floor snapped Jemma out of her panic. She turned quickly towards the noise causing her skirt to twirl a little and she gasped as she caught a glimpse of her girlfriend.

“Skye!” Jemma breathlessly says, “You look amazing!”

Her words are completely inadequate for how Skye looks in that moment but her mind can’t think of any other word that fits. Her heart is literally about to burst at with love and secretly she hopes she can work up her courage to use the ring she has in her own purse.

 


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by "Rude".   
> Though I was thinking more of the cover by Kina Grannis instead of the original version by Magic!
> 
> This started out as a fic where Skye and Jemma went to each other's "parents" to ask for permission to marry their daughter. Of course Skye is nervous because she is Skye and Jemma is nervous cause well its Coulson and May.
> 
> This final chapter is dinner and a proposal or two. Who doesn't want a nice dinner and a chance to go out in Lola. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! Always looking for more suggestions and betas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> A/N-- AU verse now since the show has gone a whole different direction than this fic. Skye is still Skye, no inhuman story line or learning that her birth name was Daisy. But would probably exist post season 2 otherwise. Established relationship but maybe not widely known, you know they do work for a spy agency--even if SHIELD does put their logo on everything!!
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or other errors...unbeta'd

The pair stare at each other eyes full of love and amazement. They would have continued to stare at each other saying nothing it weren’t for the subtle noise Fitz made from the corner of the lab. 

Knocked out of their oblivious little world, Jemma finally made her way over to her girlfriend at the door to the lab and gently wrapped an arm around her neck lightly kissing her on the lips. A shudder went through Skye’s body at the intimacy of the kiss and the feelings she could tell were behind it. Her lips chased lightly after Jemma’s as the scientist pulled away. 

“We should probably get going” Jemma sighed as she slid her arm down Skye’s shoulder and linked their fingers together. 

A goofy smile spilled across Skye’s face as she looked at her girlfriend and turned towards the door and started walking out. “You’re going to love tonight Jems.” She quietly whispers a little tinge of red spreading across her face and sending butterflies loose in her stomach. She quietly hopes to herself that Jemma really does love what she has planned. 

As the pair walk out the door and down the hallway, Jemma peacefully hums, “I’m with you Skye that’s all that matters.” Thankfully Skye doesn’t catch the little bit of nervousness in her voice. 

Hands intertwined the two step in unison down the hallway, neither noticing the light bounce to each other’s steps. The pair continue like this happily chatting about nothing down the halls until they get to the garage and they stop in front of Lola, who has been freshly washed and waxed. 

“Skye!” Jemma exclaims, “We aren’t we stealing Lola are we?” she asks nervously. 

A smile ghosts across Skye’s face, as she playful jokes, “What Jems not up for a bit of my bad girl shenanigans tonight?” Skye pauses for a second a serious look on her face, before she pulls the keys out of her purse. “Relax, Jems AC said we could take the car tonight. I might have told him tonight was—special.” 

The smile that bursts onto Skye’s face as she Jems relax and take her little humor is priceless, and she finds herself getting anxious that she Jemma will say yes and she can see that smile for the rest of her life. 

Walking Jemma over to the passenger door and opening it so she can get in she somehow misses the quite, “Tonight is definitely going to be special.”’

The door closed behind Jemma, Skye walks around the front of the car and slides herself into the driver’s seat and worryingly says, “Though AC did say if I hurt Lola” the other threat about hurting Jemma goes unmentioned, “he would make sure no one ever found me.”

Skye smiles though, knowingly she would never hurt of these precious women, as she looks over at Jemma slides the key into the ignition and the car hums to life. She reaches over towards Jemma after changing gears and tangles their fingers together gently placing their joined hands on Jemma’s lap. Skye looks up at her gorgeous   
girlfriend and smiling, “You ready for the night of your life?”  
*************************  
A short drive later and the pair find themselves at the nicest restaurant in town, a valet waiting patiently out front for them to drive up. 

Jemma completely awed blurted “Skye!” 

But that is all Jemma can say before they are pulling up to the valet and he is walking over and opening Jemma’s door so she can slid out of the car. Another Valet comes around the front of Lola and opens the door for Skye, welcoming them and offering Skye her valet ticket. 

Skye smiles happily at the impressed and awed look on Jemma’s face. A little nervous bounce in her step she makes her way around the car to Jemma and laces their hands together before almost pulling Jemma into the restaurant. 

As the lovers make their way into the romantically lit restaurant they are greeted by the maître d’ who much to Jemma’s surprise greets Skye by name. The surprise of the familiarity though is quickly washed away as he leads them through the dining room and into a private booth in the corner of the restaurant teasingly close to the kitchen. The table is engulfed in bouquets of red and yellow roses surrounded by all the colors of daisies one could imagine. 

Jemma gasps a little tear forcing its way out of the corner of her eye at the sight of the space Skye created for them. Skye’s arms wrap around her waist and she places her head on Jemma’s shoulder leaving a sweet kiss on her neck. As if she weren’t already speechless the little kiss almost turns her into a puddle and all she can do is breathlessly say, “I love you Skye”. 

Skye, quietly hums back, “I love you more than I can ever say Jems.” 

As the maître d’ quietly exits, leaving the women to their moment, Jemma turns and places a small kiss on Skye’s lips. 

Smiling into the kiss for a moment before breaking it by stepping a little back, she motions to Jemma’s spot and steps to pull out her chair, “My love…”

The dinner is full of firsts for both them from the champagne that is wordlessly brought to their table to the oysters and caviar that Skye convinced Jemma into ordering, since it was a special occasion after all. Everything was moving along perfectly and Skye was beginning to bustle with nervous energy, which totally caused her to miss Jemma   
fighting the same energy. 

As the waiter quietly removed their dinner plates, Skye leans across the table and kisses Jemma peacefully on the lips before saying she’d be right back. 

Skye saunters her way from the table Jemma takes a quick breath and reaching her hand into her purse clutching the ring box as an anchor. Stroking the velvet of the box Jemma smiles at how wonderful their night had been so far. Skye had really outdone herself but as she petted the box she hoped she could be the one to really turn this night into an unforgettable one. Jemma was so caught up in the moment and her planning that she did not hear Skye return and would have continued to think about how to propose if Skye wouldn’t have touched her arm. 

“Jems you ok?” she tentatively asks, slowly worrying her lip. 

Jemma nearly yanks the box out of her purse as she tries to calm herself down. “OH! Yes sorry Skye. Just thinking about something.” Jemma barely manages to get out over a mix of excitement, worry and blushing. 

“Oh….Okay. We can go if you’d like.” Skye tentatively asks a mix of worry and apprehension clear in her face. 

Jemma snakes her hand across the table into Skye’s, barely managing to leave the ring box in her purse. Shaking her head she clearly says, “I’m okay Skye. I never want this to end actually.” 

It’s the blush at the end of that sentence that returns the pleased smile to Skye’s face. Bubbling with excitement again knowing nothing is wrong she rattles out quickly, “Good. Cause I ordered dessert. I hope you’ll like it.” Skye’s eyes fill with worry at the prospect of Jemma turning her down or this going wrong.

Before Skye can worry too much about this evening going wrong, Jemma flashes her the most loving of smiles and she squeezes their intertwined hands. “I’m sure I’ll love dessert, just like I love this night and… You!”

They both blush at the cheesy comment silly smiles plastered onto their faces as they start casually chatting about everything and nothing. As usual the two lovers ignore everything else around them happily engrossed with one another. If it weren’t for the server silently placing a large silver dome in front of Skye before standing next to Jemma the women would have probably kept talking all night.

Instead, Jemma gasps as the server pulls up the lid revealing three pairs of the most scrumptious desserts Jemma has ever seen. Jemma turns looking at the server who is standing to her right and the dome he is holding hoping that her platter has the same fantastic mousses, clafoutis and crème brulee’s that are sitting in front of Skye. She is so engrossed with the waiter and the possibilities in front of her she doesn’t notice Skye Slide out of her chair. It isn’t until the waiter puts the dish down pulls up the dome and Jemma feels a slight squeeze to her hand again that she realizes her girlfriend is on one knee in front of her. With the dome lid pulled up Jemma can see a stunning diamond engagement ring nestled between rose and daisy petals. 

Skye stares up at Jemma from her spot on the floor her eyes filled with love and hope, “Jemma Simmons I love you…..” 

It shouldn’t be, but before Skye can get any more of her nervously rehearsed proposal out, Jemma squeaks out a quiet “No.”

In a heartbeat Skye pulls her hand out of Jemma’s a tear threatening to escape down her cheek and she collapses onto the floor; her world threatening to collapse all of the sudden. 

Jemma seems to realize what she’s said and done and slips her hand into her own purse before joining Skye on the floor. They’re both crying at this point Skye mumbling incoherently. Jemma is at a loss for how to get Skye to calm down. This whole night seems to be going someplace neither of them had planned on it going. With no other thought on how to make this better, Jemma opens the box she had pulled from her own bag and opens it. Jemma pinches the ring in front of both of them trying to get Skye’s attention, with little success Jemma tries something else. She grabs Skye’s left hand and slides the ring on her finger, a hopeful expression playing across her face. 

Tentatively talking at the floor hoping Skye has started to calm down, “I’m sorry Skye. I just I planned on asking you. I wanted to be romantic and loving and ask you to be my wife and then you brought us here and planned this perfect evening and then you were on your knee and I panicked because I thought I would ask you first and-----“

Jemma’s rambling is cut short as Skye reaches up cupping Jemma’s cheeks and leans in for a sweet kiss. It’s brief and sweet and when Skye pulls away a surprised look on Jemma’s face, Skye proudly says “YES!”

In the next moment Skye reaches up and grabs the ring of the table and holds it front of   
Jemma. Shyly she tries her proposal again, “Jemma I love you. I want to spend forever with you. You make me happy and whole, something I never thought I would be growing up. And I want your family to be my family. And I asked your parents for your hand and they said yes. So now I’m asking you…will you marry me??”

\--FIN--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably wrap up this fic for me. There is a part of me that wants to write a little more but I think I am more of a fluff writer than a sex writer. But we will see, I did end this chapter on a question so...if I can work up the nerve there will be 6th chapter with post engagement celebrations.


End file.
